Station Eleven
Station Eleven is the first Zombies map that is part of the "Reformed History" saga. It takes place at the Unit 14 research facility codenamed "Station 11", located on a small remote island in the Pacific Ocean. Overview Station Eleven takes place on a small remote island located not far off the coast of California. The island is owned by the notorious Unit 14, a research organization whose research lead to the creations of zombies. Ever since their creation, the zombies have managed to gain control over the island, forcing Unit 14 to abandon the island, leaving behind much of their research behind. The layout of the map is mostly open, with several containers, empty containers, trailers and light generators littering the island. Several weapons can be found hidden throughout the map, with the MM1 Grenade Launcher being the rarest weapon on the map, being found on the edge of a cliff on the eastern side of the island. Story In the year of 2016, Roach, O’Ryan, Chris and TJ were sent to a United States owned research facility located in California in order to watch over an experimental teleportation trial being conducted at the labs. During the tests, an ambush conducted by the Russian Military broke out, eventually ending with the four using the teleporter to escape. The four awake in another teleporter in the hold of a small cargo ship at night during a massive thunderstorm. After reaching the top deck, they are captured by Unit 14 scientists, an experimental research organization. Roach questions their current location and time, with the scientists realizing they have travelled from the past. Pulling out a Desert Eagle, the head scientist then explained they have to die after realizing the possible consequences of their presence in the future. Just before they could kill Roach, a massive wave strikes the ship, causing the four to fight back. During the struggle, a grenade is dropped, forcing the four to dive overboard as the grenade exploded, causing the entire ship to explode and sink to the bottom of the ocean, destroying their easy way back home. Swimming to a nearby island, they realize the island was owned by Unit 14 and realized the island was where they conducted several tests. After coming face to face with Unit 14’s zombies, the four are forced to survive against the undead. After exploring the island, the four reach a small rundown shack containing a holding cell. After opening the cell, a man charged out and tackled Roach, taking his sidearm from him before aiming at the four. Roach then becomes horrified that the man was none other than his own future self. After future Roach recognizes his younger self, he helps him up and gives him back his sidearm before explaining that the Russian Army had seized the Humane Labs’ technology, creating a research station on a remote island in the Pacific Ocean for private studies on their tech, forming Unit 14 in the process. The future versions of the four then tried to stop their plans, but Roach and O’Ryan were captured by Unit 14, with Chris and TJ's fate left unknown. Being locked away at Station 11 for five years, O’Ryan managed to escape the facility just a day before the young four arrived, but was captured by the Lost MC, who discovered his importance to Unit 14 and held him for ransom at their trailer park in "Stab City" in the outskirts of Los Angeles, California. With the necessary intel, young Roach then proceeds to ruthlessly shoot his future self in the head with his sidearm, killing him. This ultimately ensures that an established continuity would never form, ultimately jeopardizing the future timeline. The others then become furious at Roach for ultimately destroying the future, but before they could ask more questions, several zombies began to burst into the building as the four escaped. Taking a helicopter to land, the four secure a truck before heading towards the Lost MC trailer park. Unbeknown to the four, Roach has secured an artifact from the hold of the Unit 14 cargo ship after discovering its importance. Weapons * Desert Eagle (starting weapon) * M27 * W1200 * MM1 Grenade Launcher * Machete Achievements/Trophies * Psychedelic Phenomenon - ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Station Eleven, the one must be secured. * I'm on a Tugboat! - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Station Eleven, survive on one of the tugboats for five minutes. * Death from Above - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Station Eleven, kill 10 zombies from the passenger seat of a helicopter. * Good Tune - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Station Eleven, activate the easter egg song for the first time. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The future self of Roach must be located and secured. Songs * Another Side by Patrem can be activated by shooting the three tugs boats outside of the map in any order. Radios * A couple of hidden radios can be found hidden throughout the map, each of them being a data log from an unnamed Unit 14 scientist leading up to the outbreak. Gallery Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Station Eleven Map Selection with Gateworm.png|The map selection screen with a Gateworm icon on the bottom right. Trivia * The name of the map "Station Eleven" comes from the novel of the same name.